


A Break

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just so damned boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

Ken was feeling a little annoyed and a little bit stressed. He tapped his foot on the floor while his fingers were running on the table in a quick rhythm that clashed horribly with the one that his foot was making. All that was needed to finish the atmosphere was probably a loud and irritating ticking of a clock, but fortunately, there wasn‘t one in the room. If there had been, Ken thought it might have already driven him mad.  
  
The only other occupant of the room, on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected, Ken noted to himself. Yukihiro was clicking away on his computer, headphones on his ears, head bobbing slightly in a rhythm that Ken could not be bothered to figure out. The guitarist was busy cursing himself for not having anything similar to occupy himself with while the rehearsal was temporarily put on hold because their vocalist and bassist were... otherwise engaged.  
  
Ken hated these _more private_ kind of rehearsals. It made sense to not bother their staff when they could perfectly well manage all by themselves for the day, and it was almost more relaxing without all those people buzzing around their heads waiting for instructions and asking if this or that was okay or if the sound was balanced to their satisfaction. And they were free to sometimes just let go and fool around a little, as opposed to being the we're-very-serious-business-musicians they usually had to be. But these rehearsals had one very obvious downside: when it was only the four of them in the studio, Tetsu and Hyde had no reason to be secretive about their relationship. That in itself would not be a bad thig, but not being secretive meant they could give each other excessive compliments and flirt. Flirting would sometimes lead to innocent kisses on cheeks and then to not so innocent, tongue involving make-out sessions. This would sometimes get them excited and getting excited would sometimes lead to them taking breaks. Bathroom breaks.  
  
Right.  
  
Now don't get it wrong, Ken had absolutely nothing against Tetsu's and Hyde's involvement. He was honestly happy for them and would often turn a blind eye when they started to get a little distracted during these rehearsals. After all, the guitarist had no room to talk about making the rehearsals go a little off course, what with his usual jokes and silly pranks that did the same all the time. But whereas pranks or kisses would bring about only a few minutes of unproductiveness, whenever things got to **this** point, Ken and Yukki knew not to wait in the practice room and just retreat to the so dubbed 'relaxation room' next to the studio and find ways to pass the time.  
  
There was no mistaking, after all, just what those bathroom breaks entailed. And so besides the fact that they were effectively wasting time Ken had to deal with thoughts of what exactly the two men were doing just a few walls away from him and the disturbing, unwanted, unneeded and **hot** images that came with them.  
  
What? Ken was only a man after all. He could in no way spend years in a band with three beautiful and hot other members and not notice it. He loved his girls and their boobs and their curves alright, but he could appreciate the thought of other kinds of pleasures just as well. Just like he could, if he was honest with himself, enjoy the view of Yukihiro standing near his computer and the way the soft material of his shirt clung onto the drummer's body in all the right places or the way he could see the other man's muscular arms so clearly all the way from where he sat. Very enjoyable view indeed.  
  
Ken shook the thought off and closed his eyes, sinking further into the couch he was sitting on. This was exactly why he hated this - the prolonged period of doing nothing brought his thoughts to places he never wanted them to go. There was enough sexual tension in the band as it was, without Ken adding up to the sickeningly sweet lovey-dovey atmosphere. Not to mention that Yukki was just... Yukki. He'd probably be a little creeped out if he knew where Ken's thoughts were right them. Sighing, the guitarist decided that he should never let himself get this frustrated from lack of sex ever again.  
  
He wondered what method Tetsu would use to kill him if he missed the next day's practice to go out clubbing and look for girls.  
  
"They sure are taking their time today, aren't they?"  
  
Ken's eyes snapped open again after Yukki's surprising interruption of silence. While Ken was lost in his musings, Yukki seemed to have removed his headphones partly off his ears and was now staring through the glass door of the room into the studio, as if waiting for invisible Hyde and Tetsu betray the fact that they had been back there for a while already, laughing at their bored faces. The guitarist almost followed his gaze, but then his eyes caught on the skinny man's slender neck and refused to stray away from it. God, Yukki had the most beautiful neck he'd ever seen, he could swear. He stared at the slight ripple of movement when Yukki swallowed and found himself swallowed up by his imagination as well. He could almost **feel** the soft skin under his lips as he imagined kissing it and...  
  
"Ken? You there?" The drummer's voice cut off his thoughts again and Ken almost started before raising his eyes to find that Yukki was now looking at him with a slightly befuddled frown on his face. Ken thanked all Gods that he had already grown out of his blushing age.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Tetsu and Hyde... Yeah, they sure are," he finally spoke and Yukki just raised an eyebrow at his obvious absentmindedness, but thankfully did not call him out on it. He only took off his headphones altogether and moved away from his computer, tiredly collapsing on the couch beside the guitarist and accidentally landing on Ken's hand, immediately lifting a bit so the guitarist could snatch it away.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and Ken just shrugged it off. Yukki sure had a bony ass, he thought, but he would not have really minded touching it for a bit longer. And maybe doing other things to it too.  
  
Ken mentally face-faulted at the thought. He really, really had to find himself a woman soon. He was obviously slightly losing it from his involuntary... abstinence already.  
  
"Tired?" He asked, when the drummer yawned and curled up on his side of the couch. Ken couldn't see his neck well any longer. It bothered him.  
  
"Aren't we all," Yukihiro answered a bit sleepily, closing his eyes, "although I guess Tetsu and Hyde have quite a bit of extra energy left, judging by this break. Unless they fell asleep there, which would explain why they're gone for so long," he mused out loud, not noticing when Ken shifted a little to get a better viewpoint and maybe get another glimpse at that sexy neck but having no success. Then he noticed that Yukki's shirt had run up a little, exposing a sliver of his well-defined side to the guitarist and he settled to stare at that instead. Yukki had beautiful sides as well.  
  
Hey, if he was stuck here now, he could let himself enjoy it at last a little bit, right? It sure seemed that struggling to resist the temptation was doomed to failure.  
  
Yukki shifted a little again and the shirt lifted even more. Had it been anyone but Yukki, Ken might have suspected them doing it on purpose (like Hyde - the midget enjoyed flashing bits of his skin to anyone who cared to see it (and those who did not) even while in a steady relationship), just to torture him. But Yukki was just... Yukki. It was just not the drummer's way of doing things.  
  
"If they didn't take such long breaks, maybe we would get this done sooner and be free to get a few hours of sleep for once," Ken muttered, eyes still fixed on the same spot, when he realized it was his turn to say something. He wondered if Yukki would notice or mind him getting a little closer so he could see his navel. Goodness, those muscles...  
  
"Impossible, those two are glued to each other," the drummer replied, his words barely registering in Ken's mind as the guitarist felt his mouth watering at the view he was graced with. Shit, he was so far gone already... "Kind of like your eyes are glued to me at this moment."  
  
"Mhm," Ken agreed, without realizing what Yukki said, but then the drummer's second statement reached his brain and he stilled, mortified, carefully raising his eyes to Yukki's face to find that the older man had opened his eyes again sometime ago and was now looking at him, amused. Okay, so maybe he **could** still blush.  
  
"I, ah," Ken started, searching for something to say to deny what he just confirmed, but Yukihiro's gaze seemed to channel his skepticism of his words even before he uttered them. "Right," he gave up, at the same time distantly noting that Yukki made no move to straighten out his shirt. "I, ah," Finding an excuse was no easier and Ken figured he'd just shut up altogether and see what Yukki will say. After all, there was no need to fret. Yukki was just Yukki, right? There'll be some obligatory teasing and then a few seconds later they'll be laughing it off.  
  
Only Yukki didn't tease or speak at all. He moved. And Yukki wasn't just Yukki anymore, because he was Hyde as well, somehow, looking every bit as challenging and flirty and bemused as he leaned over the guitarist who suddenly felt very very small and also very much in denial because Yukki looked like he planned on kissing him, and that just couldn't be right, right?  
  
It turned out to be much more right than Ken expected. Yukki's lips were soft just right, and they moved against his just right and his own tongue slipped right into the drummer's mouth a few seconds later, only to be pushed back after a while and Ken moaned, because he suddenly realized that if anything was wrong, it was the fact they they **hadn't** been kissing before.  
  
"I thought you were tired," he groaned against Yukki's lips when they parted for air and he realized that the drummer had somehow managed to plant himself in his lap without him even noticing it. Not that he minded, because Yukki's ass right on top of his groin felt really good, bones and all, especially when the skinny man shifted and rubbed certain hardening parts of Ken's anatomy just right. Again. And again. And...  
  
"I think I found a good way for us to relax though," Yukki answered in an impish way that Ken would have never imagined him capable of before, but forgot all about it when they were kissing again and caressing each other, and groping, and gasping, and rubbing, and moaning and...  
  
"Khe-khem."  
  
Neither he nor Yukki even thought about being embarrassed as they stopped writhing against each other and glared towards the source of the offending sound that interrupted them. Neither of them were surprised to see Hyde and Tetsu standing at the door, staring at them with amused expressions on their faces.  
  
"The toilet is free now, if you, by any chance, need it," Tetsu said in a matter-of-fact voice, while Hyde unabashedly ran his eyes over the hot mess of limbs that his two bandmates had become. Ken frowned in annoyance. He had no wish to move, but by the look of things, Hyde was planning on getting some popcorn and settling on a seat with the best view, so he had no other choice but to try and sort out his limbs from Yukki's while figuring out how they could stand up again and then they were walking past the official couple with a clear goal in their minds.  
  
"We'll be right back," Yukki snortled as he struggled to keep up with the guitarist who was dragging him by the hand, but they were forced to halt when Tetsu grabbed Ken by the collar, stopping the tall man in his tracks. The guitarist whirled around and was about to growl in protest but was not allowed the time for it before he realized that Tetsu did it so he could slip a half-used tube of lubricant into his unoccupied hand.  
  
"I'm sure you will," he said in an answer to Yukki as he patted Ken on the back, not so subtly nudging him to continue out of the room, a grin on his face betraying his real thoughts about what was happening. Ken didn't mind and grinned himself when he glanced back a bit to let Yukki catch up with him and then continued to the famed bathroom together.  
  



End file.
